Dental jewelry is in and of itself previously known and consists usually of a small, thin, considerably flat piece, usually of precious metal such as gold. The piece can have a surface area, by way of example, of 2.times.2 mm, and a thickness, by way of example, of 0.5 mm. Such heretofore known dental jewelry is fastened upon the surface of the tooth with a fixing composite. In order to improve the dental jewelry's bonding to the tooth surface, it is common to provide for special carved-out formations in the dental jewelry's backside which are spread across said backside in order to promote a form fitting attachment between a hardening layer of the fixing composite and the dental jewelry.
One problem with the dental jewelry of the referenced art is the risk that an exposed fissure might remain between the dental jewelry and the tooth surface, into which, by way of example, bacteria could enter and cause discoloration or injuries to the surface of the tooth.
Another problem is that the bond of the jewelry to the surface of the tooth may become relatively weak as a result of, for example, the application of shearing forces within the plane of the tooth surface.